The return of Princess Valentina
by Love storytelling
Summary: Princess Valentina and Princess Elena had become good Friend after sign the peace treaty . She vist avalor again in three months after the sign peace treaty . Princess Valentina meets Mateo the first time and Become fond of him . Elena does not like the new rival for Mateo loved
1. chapter 1

**My first fanfiction Ever and sorry for grammar**

Princess Elena of avloar and Princess Valentina of Paraíso had become good friend after sign the peace treaty . Valentina ask " Elena If she can return in three months " .Elena said " You can visit any time you want " Three months had passed and Valentina was coming to visit the kingdom of avloar again . Elena waited in front of the palace for Valentina to arrive it didn't took long before Elena saw her coach . Valentina coach stop in front of Elena .Her guard Manuel open the door for princess Valentina and she walk out of the coach and said "Thank you Manuel for the escort you can have the day off " Manuel look surprised and ask " But princess who going to protect you " Valentina said " don't worry we be in the palace most of time and her guards are all around the palace " Manuel answer " As you commanded princess have a wonderful day " . Elena was about to speak but was interpreted by a loud sound coming form inside the palace . Valentina jump and ask " what was that " Elena laughed and said " That my dear friend Mateo the royal wizard he might be trying a new potion or spell and it didn't go as planned " Valentina look confused " your royal wizard why didn't I meet him before with the other " Elena smiled " He was sick the last time you was here " Valentina "oh that make sense " Elena smiled remember the time Mateo was sick he was very cute with his cute little sneeze and how he apologize for each one and how wear to big of clothes on him to keep him warm . " Elena " hey Elena " " Elena can you hear me " Elena shook out of her day dream and said " yeah sorry I was thinking about something " Valentina smiled " that alright do you think we should check up on him that sound was loud he might need some help " Elena spoke " yeah you might be right followed me " they're want inside the place and head straight to Mateo workshop . They arrived at the work shop and saw smoke covering the whole workshop . Elena spoke " Mateo are you okay " they didn't hear a sound for a second or two until they heard a voice " yeah I'm okay Elena " they turn around and saw a figure in the smoke . Mateo was waving the smoke out of the way so they can see him . Elena smiled and ask " What happened " Mateo blushed and said " Give me a minute I need clear out the smoke " Mateo hit his Tamborita and clear out the smoke in his workshop. The workshop clear out of smoke they can see Mateo clearly . Mateo rub the back of his head and laugh nervous " Hi Elena I was just practicing a spell and it didn't go as I hope " Elena smiled and said " you not hurt are you " Mateo spoke " No I'm not hurt just disappointed that my spell didn't work " Elena and Mateo look at each other for a while "Ahem" . Elena blushed and turned to Valentina and said " sorry I just want to make sure he was okay " Valentina smiled " It okay aren't you going into introduce me " Elena spoke " Of course Mateo this is the Princess Valentina of Paraíso and this here is Mateo de avla the royal wizard of avloar " . Mateo bowed and said " it honored to meet you princess Valentina " . Valentina smiled and said " it honored to meet you to Mateo de Avla " . Mateo saw her Tamborita and spoke " you know magic to princess Valentina " Valentina blushed and said " yes I'm still learning magic " . Mateo spoke " I'm still learning to I'm not a master wizard yet I have a long way to go " . Elena look at them and smiled she happy they getting along . Elena was about to speak but was interrupted by Valentina " Do you have any books I may practice to get better " Mateo spoke " I might have one give me a second " Mateo want to look for the book . Elena was confused and spoke " I thought you have a teacher teaching you magic at your kingdom " Valentina smiled and said " yes but would it be so wrong to get a book form someone so cute " Elena was surprised but it didn't last long casue Mateo returned with the book and said " I find it and sorry it took so long this one was the very first book I practice magic with " Elena grab the book and said " Are you sure Mateo you told me that this was your grandfather book and it was important to you " Mateo smile and said " Yeah it my gift to the princess for missing her the last time she vist and I learn all the spell in they already so I give it to you princess to further your magic and thank you for being are ally " Elena give the book to Valentina with a smiled but inside her head she was jealous that she got the book form Mateo that meant a lot to him . Valentina was astonished that Mateo give her his first every spell book . Valentina spoke " Thank you I will take care of it and I promise you I will pay you back someday " . Elena grab Valentina and said " Thank you for everything Mateo we must be going now " Elena and Valentina was about to leave the workshop until Valentina turn around and said " Mateo do you want come with us it going be fun " . Elena was surprisied that Valentina ask Mateo to come with them when she didn't let her own royal guard come with them she is up to something but then again it spending more time with Mateo never a bad thing so Elena said " yeah Mateo come with us it going be fun " . Mateo thought for second and said " sure ". They left Mateo workshop and started to talk to each for a while until they started to get hunger and decided to get something to eat . Mateo spoke " Elena Do you want to eat in the palace

Or in the city " . Elena was about to answered Mateo but Valentina spoke first " I would like to eat at the city if we can I would like try the food the people of avalor make " Elena smiled and said " okay we eat at the city let's go " Elena and Mateo was about to leave the palace but Valentina stop them " wait we can't go like this we must changed our clothes " . Mateo look down and saw that his robe was kind of dirty from the spell and blushed " yeah she right I'm kind of a messy right now I would like to change my clothes really quick if you don't mind " Elena spoke " ok Mateo meet us at Cafe Angelica we wouldn't be longed " Mateo agreed and left them . Valentina waited until Mateo left the palace and spoke " Elena want have a race " Elena was confused " I thought you want to eat at the city "Valentina smiled and said " yeah but I like to have a little exercise before I eat so don't you want race or not " Elena spoke " you up to something " Valentina was surprised and smiled " yeah you got me I was about to make a deal with you who ever won the race would be able to go on a date with Mateo by themselves all afternoon who ever lost most eat at the palace " Elena spoke " wait what you want to ask Mateo out on a Date you just meet him " Valentina blushed " Yes I know I just meet him but he cute and smart and kind I'm going take my chance " . Elena knew what she said is true and he much more than just those three he funny and loyal and selfless and many more . Elena spoke " He not a prized to win in a bet " Valentina smiled and said " what you scared you going to lose " Elena patience was warring thinned and said " you on"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Valentina smiled and said "Good we going to start here and who ever reach the end of the hallway is going to be the winner " Elena Nodded . Valentina and Elena stand side by side and Elena countdown " 1 2 3 Go "and they we off it was a close race Valentina was ahead by a little . Elena saw the end of the hallway and it was get closer and closer she was still behind Valentina . Valentina was getting near the end of the hallway at the final stretch . Elena thought " I'm going to lose and she going on a date with My Mateo all because I lost this race " Elena was saddened by the thought of defeat but it didn't last long casue she gathered all her strength left and ran the fastest she ever did in her life and pass Valentina and reach the end of the hallway. Elena Was catching her breath when Valentina spoke " Congratulations that was a good race " Elena smiled and spoke " Thank you that was a good race and we must do it again sometime but for now I'm must be going to change really quick casue i need to meet Mateo at Cafe Angelica" . Elena was about leave but remember that Valentina going to eat at the palace alone . Elena turn around and spoke " you can come if you want " Valentina smiled and shook her head and said " You won fair and Square Elena don't worry about me I'm going to find Manuel and ask if wants to eat with me at the palace so you don't have to worry about me " Elena spoke " Ok if you need anything just ask any of the maids and they would help you " Valentina smiled and said " Thank you but you better go you don't want to make Mateo wait to long " . Elena left to her room and changed her red dress to her white dress .She left her room and saw Valentina with her royal guard Manuel talking to each other . Elena smiled and thought " I better go meet Mateo at cafe Angelica " Elena left the palace and want to the city of avalor . Elena walk down the street of avalor and saw Mateo in front of the cafe Angelica. Elena walk to Mateo and spoke " Sorry did you wait to long Mateo " Mateo look at Elena and spoke " Nope I just got here but I must say Elena you look beautiful in that dress I mean anything you wear makes you look beautiful casue you are a beautiful person and I'm just bubbling on now so I'm just going to stay quiet now " Mateo was blushing . Elena smiled and said " Thank you Mateo that make me very happy especially hearing that form you and you know what Mateo you always look handsome to me matter what you wear " Mateo smile and said " Thank you for you kind words Elena but I have a question where is Princess Valentina " Elena panicked and thought " Do I tell Mateo the truth that she not with us casue she lost a bet or do I lie to him and said that she wants to eat with her royal guard Manuel at the palace " Elena spoke " Valentina wanted to eat with her royal guard Manuel at the palace so it going be just you and me if that okay with you " Mateo said " That sound wonderful " . Mateo spoke " so should we go inside and eat I'm starving I didn't eat all day " Elena smiled and said " yeah I'm starving to today was eventful day for me " 


End file.
